the amazon buffet
by Mechanico20
Summary: clover cannibal is a very kind girl who has been taken in by a villian and now she joins here new family as they travel to the grand line and maybe even run into a few familier faces
1. Chapter 1 the journey begins

"GROWL" "UHHG give me a break will ya?" said a mysterious woman 6'11 and 207 years with E-cup breasts and a full round ass her name was clover "its hard to find good food out here so many drunks and losers how I wish I could leave the woods and just find a better way hell I dont care if they are living i'll do anything! Suddenly she spotted a girl with a modest D-cup in a revealing bikini with two other girls that appear to be dragging someone into the lake" what the hell are they doing?" she wondered quietly she approached the girls and heard one of them talking" gee Vicky you think the boos will stop pestering us about disposal?"she had wide hips but was younger than her sisters" I doubt it angle but I think there is a girl in these woods that can help us but what are the odds of running into her?'clover was surprised that she had already heard of her she knew this was her chance but a third one beat her to it she was almost like a shadow with her pitch black skin' i'd say our chances are high tonight girls look who is behind our truck' they went towards their sister and were scared by what they saw clover laughed nervously" h-hi there" the youngest sister pulled out an extendable sword out of fear" your not turning me into a meal you son of a bi-" Vicky restrained her sister "sorry miss my sister overreacts if frightened katana is my younger sister along with shade the one who spotted and caught you near our truck speaking of which' her arm morphed into a sword' what are you doing here?'' clover cowered under the weapon but spoke despite the fear''i saw you doing something over here and heard katana say you need help with something called'body disposal'?'' she turned her arm back so are you intrested in joining us? Our boss can make it worth your while plus we can provide you shelter so do we have a deal or do we leave and let the forester burn the place down?'' clover raised an eyebrow ''the forester?'' vicky flashed a cocky smile'' don't think we are the only ones who know about you so I ask again DEAL OR NO DEAL?!'' clover thought then her stomach rumbled' okay deal im getting hungry'' katana hid behind her sister'' dont worry katana ill kill her on the spot if she eats you besides shade and I can escape shade easier than I'' clover smiled nervously' don't worry I don't eat people that are kind and offering me something i've wanted in 200 years" shade and vicky looked at each other before shade broke the silence" so it's true you ARE immortal" clover flexed her arm" yep and I dont look a day over 20" clover snapped her fingers"hey vicky can we stop by my campsite?" shade raised an eyebrow"campsite? Is that how you survived so long" clover supported her breasts" and going on nightly hunts even have a spit rotisseire and fire pit"vicky pulled her up"sure but I want to know something what about the cloths of your victims?" clover stepped back I collect them and even wear them if they fit hell even know someone in town who said he wouldn't ask question and even gives me half the profits but now that my forest is in danger I need to get the cloths I havent sold yet and what ive bought and get out of here" vicky, shade and katana share a glance andf nodded" ok but we cant afford to be long" clover squealed" thank you but like you said we need to hurry i'll show you where my camp is" vicky climbed into the driver's seat and clover the passenger seat katana got in the bed and shade climbed in the back seat"ok so which way?" she pointed toward the bush she was hiding in "just past the bush over there is my campsite fact I just came back from a hunt so there are some uh.. unwashed cloths" vicky floored it until she spotted the campsite"home sweet home" vicky climbed out" you managed to score anything else from your 'meals'?" clover opened the tent" yeah once cleaned two hippies and they had electronics and even a solar battery who brings that to a camp out?" vicky laughed" their hippies clover they do everything to utilize natural resources now where are the clothes?" clover pointed towards another tent" in the red tent over there the clean ones are folded and the dirty ones are in a pouch the hippies had two sleeping bags so I put it to use" they grabbed the sac,clothes,tents and battery and got the hell out of the forest before forester lit his set fuse" that was close too close by the way im sorry clover" shade nodded and katana took off her cap to mourn" I feel bad for you my gluttonous friend" shade said clover shut her eyes to avoid looking in the mirror a tear rolled down her face as they sped down the street towards their bosses base" clover can you stay here for a second?" clover nods as vicky,shade and katana climbed out of the truck to meet there boss inside a warehouse inside there is a throne a 5'10 man with green skin with vines lining his arm and his right eye is a bright green" hello katana did you girls find her before the forester burnt the place down? vicky's eyes shot open "you knew about that" vine stood up and jumped down landing in front of vicky "i'm not gonna lie but yes i did know-" he made vines adorned with spikes appear around her "did you find her" vicky turns her arm into a sword and cut through the vines " first when will you learn my weapon morphs can cut through your vines second yes" vine laughed" i do it to make sure your still sharp hahahaha" shade facepalmed and katana dropped her hammer vicky stepped forward" she is waiting in our truck" vine beamed with happiness "good bring her in" vicky went out to the truck vicky knocked on the window hey clover can you come inside please vine wants to see you don't worry ill keep him in line"clover nodded and climbed out of the truck and followed vicky into the warehouse she noticed when she walked inside there were vines and wild flowers lining the walls then she saw a door "he is in there" they opened and stepped through the door shade and katana were standing by the side of the throne and vine was waiting for them on his throne"well well this is a surprise you actually managed to get her to come with you im very impressed" clover was confused and slightly angry"who are ypou and where am i?" he jumped down frrom the throne " my name is vincent vine and your in my home miss-" clover stepped forward " clover cannibal" vine stepped forward "miss cannibal welcome to the family im sure you know shade and katana there are more of us but they got locked up we have a plan but we need one more person"he and the other girls followed him to Aa secret room behind a wall with a code panel " this is my inner sanctum of my lair me and the girls are the top villans in the city" she looked at her surroundings there were two couches with a third in the center as well as a huge TV there were rooms lining the walls too" we have an empty room for you we can steal a bed for you if we need to but if you have a way to get cash well we can put it in our bank see the big machine? well it has an LED display it will light up when you feed money through the slot in front cash or card doesn't matter we all have have covers so we can hold a job and pay but we are all criminal by night i work from here seeing as i look like a walking house plant but they work real jobs" clover was confused " what about their faces? if they are really are criminals then how come they haven't been caught?" vicky stepped forward " simple i used a fake name and identity shade uses her powers to blend in and katana just changes her look"clover nodded and vine continued"when you get a job as well as some clothes then we can break the others out" vicky sat down on the couch" actually vine she already does and the woods was where she got the stock" clover stepped forward how am i going to find a job? after all who is going to hire a near 7 foot woman? the clothes i sold after every hunt help me make a living and i stole from the campers too so i even had a side market for video games too so yeah" vine paced in front of the neon bank and snapped his fingers" your big thats true but your also strong i know a dude who owns a nightclub close to here the owner is looking for a bouncer a doorman that makes sure drunks and minors dont get in i'll talk to him and hopefully no one took the job or you'll get your first urban meal free" clover was ecstatic she can help her new family"hey vincent you said you needed one more person were you talking about me?" he grew some vines and carried her over to the computer" yesz you are clover and i need time to plan the breakout b8t i'm going to need to watch how you handle yourself with a week or so of training so you can be skilled like shade vicky and katana" shade dissapeared and reappered behind clover"yes we will train your body and mind so you can defend yourself and your family" katana jumped on top of shade" in addition to your training we can discuss name costume and weapon of choice"clover looked at katana" i don't really need a weapon but i may need a costume" vicky jumped on top of katana and transformed her head"what we also teach new recruits learn control of their abilities like for example your ability to eat an entire body with no complications" the three sisters jumed down off of one anther and landed next to each other" your training starts tomorrow morning at 8:00 i already set the alarm in your room dont forget to get to bed early tonight so you will have time to eat" clover headed upstairs to her room" each room has its own bathroom and it has pleanty of room for decorations but lets get you through the first night see you tomorrow and you might want to take a shower too" clover nodded her head" sure thing vicky ill see you tomarrow and vicky?" vicky turned around"yes?""thank you" vicky blushed "y-your welcome now goodnight clover" this was just the start of her adventure to the grand line but thats for the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2 training begins

Chapter two the training begins

clover slept through the night until the morning shined through her window she yawned and woke up" time to get dressed for breakfast I hope the others are up already" she grabbed a sweat shirt and some shorts" time to go eat" she went outside her room and headed downstairs everyone was dressed and eating there was a feast laid out before her " morning everyone" vine was eating some fruit" morning clover your seat is over there near vicky" vicky blushed" thanks vine she walked over and took her seat next to vicky " morning vicky whats for breakfast?"vicky looked over to her" cinnamon pancakes" clover grabbed her fork " thanks vicky" vicky blushed more vine looked over at vicky" so vicky how will you train her" the course or powers first" vicky looked up at vine with the blush still on her face " we will do the course today and her powers later her powers are unique to say the least I wonder what devil fruit she ate?" clover finished the pancakes "delicious by the way I should sav told you im slightly allergic to cinnamon not bad but my hands swell up slightly nothing life threatening" vicky and vine nodded " ill try to remember that lets just hope it wont interfere with your time on the course lets get ready to go after we clean this up

30 minutes later

vicky came back with some shorts and sports bra "ok lets lets get to the track ist time to train for tonight" clover nodded and followed everyone outside vine walked over to the side of the track" alright listen up girls you will go one by one through the course first through the tires then climb the rope wall go under the wires and climb the tower and zipline down to finish shade your first no powers" she started and she jumped between each tire and vaulted over the wall she crawled under the wires and climbed the tower quickly" good shade good next katana" katana stepped up to the line setting her hammer down " im ready vince hit it" vine hit the timer and she made a mad dash through the tires and jumped over the rope wall she got through the wires and jumped half way up the tower climbing the rest of the way" very impressive katana okay your next clover" clover was shocked but stepped forward to do the course "ready clover get through the course as fast as possible" clover took a sprinter's stance "i'm ready" vine started the timer and clover ran at top speed through the tires and jumped over the rope wall she dug under the wires and climbed the tower in near half a minute" that has got to be the most impressive thing i'v ever seen 1;12;00 " clover fell down on her back" I think I might have pushed myself too hard" vine chuckled " its fine take a seat ok vicky show them how its done" vicky stepped up and got her knees with one hand in front of her" ready" vine shot the starting gun and she shot forward through the tires and over the rope wall under the wires and jumped strait up the tower "very impressive vicky well id say you all have what it takes to help with the escape but before we do why dont we share our devil fruits as we still need to train powers" shade walked forward" mine is the kage kage no mi I can manipulate shadows and teleport" vicky took a drink from her water bottle and spoke up" mine is the ken ken fruit as you saw I can morph my limbs into different weapons including swords and maces" katana cartwheeled over" mine is the janpu janpu no mi I can jump extremely high and with my iron hammer I can use it to sink a ship" clover stood mouth agape after hearing this" and mine is the kojo kojo no mi I can grow vines and other plants and control them to a point so what is your devil fruit power clover?" clover knew her power would shock them if she told them" I have I very weird power that belonged to a king the baku baku no mi I used it to absorb the size of my female hunts and some of them were good catches as well as control my size in fact given how many iv eaten this is only half my size" vine katana vicky and shade looked at her surprised vine shook his head as he recollected himself" that means you must have beaten wapol and eaten his fruit and being able to control your size and what you absorb means your an awakened user but that doesn't tell me how your immortal" clover laughed" its because i ran into a man with a funny hat and huge sword we fought and while i was unconscious i heard him use something called immortal operation and when i woke up there was a fruit by my side so i ate it and tasted nasty!" vine stood awstruck " you mean you meet and fought trafalgar D water law and lived? oh man you have no idea how lucky you are my dear well i am very impressive and i can say whether or not we fail the breakout welcome to floral pirates" clover smiled she couldn't believe what she was hearing she was finally a part of a family a crew people she can relate to she hugged all four of them in a tight bear hug" thank you all " vicky went beat red" your welcome but can you please let go i cant breath" clover let go of them" sorry got excited" vine laughed" its fine lets just plan to tonight" vicky shade katana and clover nodded and headed back inside


	3. Chapter 3 the breakout

Chapter 3 the breakout

clover vicky katana shade and vincent were standing in front of a table with the plans to the prison on it" ok here are the plans for the prison that my other three crew members katana can scale the prison with one jump and take out the roof shade can take out the guards ill go through the front gate with the van then we can make it to the dock we can board the wasabi warship and-" clover giggled at the name" what's so funny?" clover snapped out of her laughing" wasabi warship?" vine continued" if we can make it to the wasabi warship and leave the island im sure our bounties will rise by the way clover do you have a bounty?" clover thought " no I dont mainly because since everyone thought I was just an urban legend I was never issued a bounty" vine nodded in understanding " got it so you will help me with the break in from the front gate ther will be plenty of marines guarding the entrance I heard there is an admiral with the door door fruit so he can pop out anywhere so be ready for anything dont drop your guard for a second shade takes out the guard towers and that will attract his attention meanwhile vicky and katana will go inside and free the rest of our crew after that we can head toward the pier and board the ship and get out of here by the way did you girls tell your bosses you were moving to a new island?" vicky shade and katana nodded "good I had everything here moved to the ship so we can leave tonight all we can do now is wait" clover returned to her room to find it near empty except a duffle bag with some cloths "oh well I guess I go from an urban legend to a pirate legend but they took me in and they have done for me what others haven't done in 200 years give me a second chance" clover smiled and a tear ran down her face vicky and shade were watching and walked up to her vicky placed her hand on clover's shoulder" we did take you in because you are special and we are family now now lets get going we need to rescue the rest of our family" clover looked back at them and smiled with determination she got to her feet and went with her sisters "clover watch out for the-" clover ended up falling down the stairs" im fine" clover got up and ran to vine" wait for us" vine was in the van already with katana " good about time you got here now lets get going" vine floored the gas and drove toward the prison" ok katana shade vicky take care of the guards and get inside rescue our crew clover your with me" shade vicky and katana got to work" okay lets go clover since you have the baku baku no mi you should be able to eat the fence" clover nodded and bit the fence and had a fence chain whip" impressive just dont use that to close to me or the others you only have for 24 hours and my vines can crush metal" clover moved through the hole and there was a huge army of marines lead by a vice admiral he was sitting in a chair with a trasnponder shell it went off" what is it im overseeing the troops training?…..WHAT!? Get the guard over to the cell block and make sure they dont get released GO!' he got up and addressed the guards" everybody listen up we have been breached by devil fruit users from an unknown pirate crew they may have other members out here near the fornt gate be on guard" vine and clover shot forward" VINE GARDEN!" vines popped out the ground and entangled the marine grunts" hahaha looks like I'v grown on you all now for the thorns "the vines constricted around the marines" PARA SAP!" the vines dripped with a sap that puts anything to sleep" there not a drop of blood shed now we can get the others" the vice admiral shot forward your not going anywhere and neither are your family members" but just as they were about to square up they heard a rather famous voice " leave them alone and give us back chopper dammit!' vine and clover looked up and they saw a figure with a straw hat with a red band " no one messes with the straw hat pirates!' just then a red fist broke through "strong right" and standing in the smoke was franky usopp sanji robin zoro and nami" last and only chance give us chopper or we help the plant man and giant girl" clover yelled at the boy" we have names you brat their clover and vincent vine" vine wrapped a vine around her mouth" trust me clover you dont him as an enemy he took down four out of seven warlords and one of four yonko plus he can level half a city in gear 4 so dont make an enemy of him" luffy jumped down" its fine vine hahaha besides we both have family we need to save" vine nodded and released clover" as for you miss clover I know you the people say there is a cannibal living in the woods here Im guessing thats you"clover shook her head"yes I am and for 200 years iv have never been able to see the man who gave me my fruit or who gave me my immortality vine told me his name was law" luffy's jaw literally dropped to the ground " law? i know him him and doflamingo are the same rank in the marines as warlords" the vice admiral charged at clove,vine and luffy" you two sit this out i'v got this" luffy shot his fist back twisting his arm and coated it in armament haki "gum gum hawk rifle" his arm shoot forward and hit the admiral sending into the prison block's front gate" alright now we can get chopper and you can rescue your family come on zoro" his crew with zoro ran past clover and vine" lets go clover" clover nodded and they ran toward the crew vicky shade and katana were on the floor unconscious chopper was next to katana taking care of her nami ran to him" chopper what happened to them?" chopper wrapped up katana's arm" the guards and one of their own knocked them out" vine looked puzzled at the reindeer" one of ours?" suddenly an ox rushed at vine but braked before he hit them "m-m-m-m-mister vine is that you?" the bison shrunk into a 6'11 man with horns and beard"yes and are you the one responsible for knocking the girls out?" the man lowered his head" no it was my brother the fool over there consumed by rage yet again" just then a marine flew right at them" DUCK NOW" vine grabbed clover and got her down to the floor" geez they must have really ticked timer off" clover looked at the bison human" ticker? then whats your name?" he answered" fuse and yours is clover? nice name btw we need to calm him down" vine stood up " i know a way HEY TICKER OVER HERE!" a fired up man ran toward clover and luffy" vine! what the hell are you doing here" vine crossed his arms"FLOWER SLEEP" flowers spawned on his arms and they made a scent that extinquished ticker" vine you son of a bi-" he fell to the ground" he ate a variation of the flare flare fruit originally eaten by straw hats brother ace" luffy pulled his arm back" dont talk about ace like he is a nobody gum gum pistol" vine saw the fist" VINE SHIELD" vines shot up and blocked the punch" i meant no disrespect luffy im sorry" clover was puzzled" hey luffy what happened to ace anyway" luffy took off his hat and sighed" i went to marineford to save him from being executed but instead i got him killed by admiral akainu and worse i couldn't do anything to help or save him" clover teared up" im so sorry to hear that it sounds worse than being alone for 100 years" vine grabbed trigger and shook him awake" trigger are you alright? you were flaming again and you even attacked the girls" trigger stood up " yes im fine and im sorry i attacked the girls are they alright" chopper walked over in human form" yes they are they need to rest a bit but they are thankfully alive frnaky can help me carry them to Your ship "vine spun some keys on his finger" no need we have a van near the front gate fence" franky ran to the group" guys the navy is on the way if we are going to go nows the time" vine growled " NO! thats not good ticker fuse help chopper and frankey get the girls to the van we need to board now or we can look forward to a long stay in empile down" ticker and fuse grabbed vicky and shade franky and chopper grabbed katana and they ran toward the gate and piled into the van and drove towards the pier" we are almost here" ticker got out and shot forward fired up " ill go ahead and make sure nothing blocks our escape" luffy streched his neck forward" i hope so im headed toward amazon lilly to see my wife and son" vine hit the gas and stopped at the pier" alright here we are hey luffy you think we can come meet boa?" luffy laughed" you cant be serious no man can set eyes on boa without falling in love and she can turn you to stone plus they dont let any men on amazon lilly but i suppose we could go" vine climbed out and opened the back of the van" alright lets get them to the ship" vine looked down at vicky and saw her open her eyes and sit up chopper put his hand against her" try not to move to much your sisters took heavy damage and so have you" vicky put her hand on her head clover walked over and saw she was awake" vicky? are you okay?" vicky looked up at clover with a smile" don't worry about me clover this isn't the first time this has happened by the way when i was coming to i heard rubber boy say something about amazon lilly the kingdom of snake princess boa hancock its dangerous if your a man but if your a girl your welcome to come ashore" franky picked up shade and katana and clover helped vicky stand" i have to say your as resistant as zoro good thing your not as lazy" vicky chuckled " well im not a slacker im always keeping busy only way i keep from going crazy on board ticker is sort of like luffy fuse like nami clover like usopp vine like franky and katana like you shade like robin and ticker and fuse like zoro and sanji i'll let you guess which is which" chopper chuckled " well i delivered luffy's son Jonah he had his father's eyes and loud voice and his mothers stare" luffy shot onto the wasabi warship deploying the gangplank" okay chopper bring them up we need to get going boa is waiting for us" franky and chopper helped clover and vine get the girls on board chopper set vicky's feet on the deck she was able to stand but not long clover caught her" iv got ya maybe we should get you below deck so you can rest" vicky tried to get back on her feet" im fine clover" vine shot up onto the deck" vicky im not going to risk you hurting yourself besides chopper is a good cure all so if he or i say you need rest you need rest but at least your awake" shade appeared on deck with katana " why am i bandaged up? and what the hell happened and why is tony tony chopper on our warship?" chopper helped vicky down the stairs" i saved your lives and helped you escape from the prison in one piece" katana was hanging onto her sister" hey shade whats with the giant reindeer?" clover got back to the upper deck " his name is chopper and thanks to him your all standing well barely standing" shade waved at chopper and chopper waved back" make sure they don't move too much for the next few days but they should be fine when we reach amazon lilly brook slid under katana but clover kicked his skull" bad skeleton" chopper picked up brook and got him to the sunny nami yelled from the sunny" we'll lead you follow don't lose us if you can" luffy climbed up to the crow's nest" dont worry guys they cant lose us" vine got behind the wheel" clover start the engine" clover got below deck and started the engine for the paddle wheels for the ship and a turbine on the back spun at high speed pushing the warship forward "coup do BURST" the sunny shot forward at high speed with the wasabi warship right behind them lets hope they can reach amazon lilly in one piece.


	4. Chapter 4 voyage to amazon lilly

Chapter 4 adventures on amazon lilly

clover was napping on the deck of the warship with the thousand sunny in sight of the head of the ship" there is nothing to do i've swept the entire and checked on the girls" ticker and fuse were playing cards with vicky the only other crew member awake" why not join us?" vicky shuffled a deck of cards and dealt them out between the four of them" the game is poker spo lets hope you know how to play" clover looked at her cards" ill um..check" vicky smiled " someone feels confident what about you boys" ticker looked at his hand and thought " ill stay in" vicky nodded" and you fuse?" fuse looked at his hand and smiled" im in too" vicky dealt the community cards" ok check your holes cards and decide if your in or out" clover smiled and bet" ill bet" fuse and ticker nodded" we bet too" vicky dealt the next card" still think you can win the hand?" clover looked and called" I call I hope I win" vicky spoke" well its pure luck and skill so we can hopefully you get lucky okay since everyone is still in turn em over" clover had two aces fuse had ten of spades and 9 of spades and ticker had a three and four of hearts" clover has two pair fuse you have a strait and ticker has three of a kind fuse wins the hand" clover slammed her fist on the deck of the ship" dont worry its only the first hand" vine yelled from the wheel" clover come here for a minute" clover got up and ran over to the ship's bridge" it looks like the sunny is gone" clover looked out" no there are right in front of us" then the ship's den den mushi went off" hello?' clover saw it morph into nami" clover we ran into a fog bank amazon lilly is only a few hours away so make sure you guys stay close to the sunny and we can make it without sinking our ships" clover nodded" alright we'll follow as close as we can" she hung up the phone and went to tell vine" vine nami said to stay close" vine looked back at her" thanks clover " clover went back to vicky,fuse and ticker were playing the next hand" hey clover want me to deal you back in?" clover sat down" sure deal me in btw whats the stadings" vicky looked at the boys" well ticker won three hands and fuse one " fuse put his elbow on the table" I hate poker but we dont have much to do here" clover put her hand on his arm" don't worry if you remember I lost the first round" fuse smiled at her" I know but I just wish we had some books" ticker looked toward vicky with confusion" your serious right? Were pirates" vicky hit him over the head with her arm as a bat" you idiot nico robin owns books and she is a pirate and the worlds last archaeologist in the world that can translate the poneglyphs" ticker got back up slowly" she only has due to her profession" she hit him again" shut up" ticker got up slowly and sat down at the table" ow" vicky shot her hand back "now lets continue the game" vicky dealt out the cards" here is the flop" clover checked her cards" call" fuse and ticker checked their hole cards" call jinx" vicky burned a card "here is the turn" clover looked again"check" "fuse looked at his cards" fold" ticker stared at his brother" that bad huh? Well ill check" vicky burned a nother card" and here is the river" clover looked around " what river?" vicky laughed but this cause her stomach to hurt" the cards colver when all five are out its called the river its what is used for the showdown" clover smacked her head"got it" ticker and clover turned over their cards"vicky you have three pair and ticker has two clover you win with a higher pair" fuse looked down at her" wow you won your first hand who knows? Maybe with some practice you can beat vine when we go to the tavern" clover was confused" tavern? What tavern?" vicky held up a poster of vine when he was younger he was holding a large berry coin in his hand" he went to every tavern in the east blue and grand line and there hasent been a game yet he has lost in fact he is the reason we dont pillage any ships" vine grew his neck back towards the table" yes and no yes because not one person in east blue has been able to beat me in fair play and no because I just dont think eight people can beat an entire crew plus since three of us are injured and we dont have an on board doctor" his head shot back" im going to guess he can do that because of his fruit?" they all shook their heads yes clover got up and used a spyglass to spot the straw hats ship and thnakfully it was still in front of them clover jumped up to the crows nest of the ship and spotted an unknown whale on the left side the den den mushi rang again clover jumped down and awnsered it" brook hey so you see the whale?" brook laughed and was tearing up" yes its lamboon my pet whale I first saw him when he was smaller than my ship and when I next saw him he was as big as half a mountain anyway nami said the fog is clearing up ahead so we can spread out and we will be slowing down for dinner so take care and stay close" clover nodded" got it i need to help katana to our dining room" brook said goodbye and clover ran to vine" they are slowing down to have dinner and to stay close" vine turned his head back" got it can you get katana and shade up to the dining area?' clover nodded and ran toward the stairs hey vicky you mind helping me birng shade and katana up to the dining room?" vicky got up" sure ill be right back guys" clover and vicky walked down the stairs and walked to the crews quarters the got to the door when they heard katana crying the peeked through" its not fair shade why is it we are stuck down here while vicky is on the top deck walking talking and playing why did we have to have slower recovery times than her? why is she more resistant to heavy damage? your a living shadow for heavan's sake!" shade leaned over her bed to hug her sister and katana cried over her shoulder "its not fair" "katana vicky still cant fight yet please chopper said we would be fine by the time we reached amazon lilly" katana sat back " yeah but i dont know why i'm hurt i cant remember maybe it was a zoan guard? i just wish i could remember" clover and vicky knocked on the door and entered the room" hey katana shade vine wants us to bring you to the dining room for diner we will be eating diner soon so lets get you up to the dining room" katana put out her arm and shade grabbed vicky's waist" ok katana you got a good hold? dont worry ill help you up just grab my neck" clover grabbed katana put her hands around katanas waist and carried her bridel style and made sure not to hurt her she fell asleep holding clovers shoulder strap for her shirt " real cute" clover walked up the stairs and ducked to avoid hitting her head vicky was helping shade walk up the stairs" iv got shade lets go upstairs" clover headed up stairs to the dining room the table was set and there was a man behind the stove he was wearing a black jacket with a train on it his sword looked like a piston rod he turned around and his coal black hair ws covering his right eye" well you must be vine's new plus one im coal im a shipwright and my sword can cut basically anything but you should see my smoke stack blaster its something iv'e been working on it and i know a shipwright in amazon lilly and she said she has an air dial i can buy so i can finish it" vicky set shade down at the table and katana woke up" dammit blacked out sorry clover oh hey coal" coal crossed his arms and frowned" why are you two bandaged up like mummies? did the marines do this? well i don't spoil my creations but i have something for katana that just needs a jet or breath dial to increase the power but i cant ask her to test it as she CLEARY cant even stand and vicky i have finished the onboard milky dial shower i think you'll like it" vicky smiled" oh thank you by the way clover if it wasn't clear his specialty is working with dials in fact he has made the wasabi warship a few dial powered weapons including our blaze cannons not only is it on theme with the ship's name but combined with a breath dial it can shoot a fireball" coal chuckled " yeah its powerful but dangerous when pointed the wrong way trust me i accidentally set the mast on fire and almost lost our sails but i had a water dial i was saving for a sea sprayer i was building but thankfully i could fix the mast before vicky and vincent skewered me by the way i just need to fill up the dial and build the trigger for the sprayer and if it works for a short time any devil user shot will either be pissed off or momentarily powerless" vicky tilted her head to he side" yeah i'd say there is a higher probability they would be angry not powerless" katana looked over at coal" yeah i would be pissed at the person who squirts me with sea water like im mad at the person that knocked me out if i find out who did this ill turn them into a human nail and tie them to a cannon ball and drive them into the ground" katana slammed her fist on the table hurting her hand shade jumped and vicky sat down with her sister" well i know who did it but if i told you now you cant beat him silly but i did during our poker game" katana though about it" you said you were playing with ticker and fuse and i know clover joined in only to leave to awnser our phone twice and help you get us for diner and i heard coal working below deck i heard him swearing like a sailor and we are pirates so i guess its not unusual" coal growled" i was putting in a nail for my newest invention and got my hand instead with hammer it hurt like hell so what was i supposed to do?!" vicky chuckled" katana continued" since we were sleeping and you four were up on the top deck and he was below deck so if you did hit him he would have a mark or the deck wolud have some broken boards" coal growled once more" broken boards how hard did you hit him?" vicky thought about it" twice and not hard enough to send him through the deck but enough to nearly knock him out" vine walked into the room" well im glad to see you two awake after yesterday im just happy your alive" vine sat across from clover "so clover i trust your adjusting to the crew? i assure you that now that we are all wanted we can expect more from the marines and bounty hunters although we dont know our bounties im sure when they send the news birds over the ship we can get the papers" vicky spoke up" i believe they are called morgans" vine turned to coal" so whats for dinner?" coal turned around "sushi fresh fish and rice note the rice is seperate" vine smiled " so fish and rice my favorite" coal dealt out the plates vicky looked down and smiled" wow this looks good" coal sat down next to fuse" i'm glad you liked it and when we visit the market we can get more rice but i cant make any poisonous fish so if you fish any up just release them" he took a piece of fish" delicious" clover picked up a piece of fish she put a piece in her mouth and her eyes lit up " its delicious this is the best fish ive ever tasted even over a spitfire this wasn't that good" coal smiled" im glad you like it iv'e had some years under chef zeff but it didn't last long" vine spat out his drink" chef zeff the same one who taught sanji?" "yes the very same but he said i screwed up for the last time and kicked me off the ship and into the sea"vine turned to him" you never did tell me why when i picked you up" coal swallowed his bite of food" well now better than later when i was in the kitchen i was working on making a flambe but some one was using the lighter and i didn't have any matches so i used a flame dial to light it" vicky laughed" your kidding right?" coal turned towards her" i am not kidding i used a hidden blaze dial but at the moment i realized i forgot it was over a stove so it was absorbing the fire from the burner and i stepped back and pressed the button to release the flame but it spat out something that lit the walls and burnt my flambe to dust i grabbed a bucket but it was full of grease so it made it worse and when i finally put out the fire we lost the whole kitchen but i took what i learned and used it when building the wasabi warship with vine and this was 10 years ago tomorrow the ship's first anniversary but i dont know what to do to celebrate" clover snapped his fingers" what about brook's song? he could come over and sing it for the anniversary" vicky swallowed the last of her rice" or we could fire the cannons in the air like a fireworks display" vine turned towards her "yeah and risk lighting our mast like a candle? no thank you clover when we get to amazon lilly ask brook and luffy if they want to celebrate with us " clover swallowed her fish" got it ill remember to ask when we reach amazon lilly tomorrow bhy the way chopper said you two were going to be fine when we reach amazon lilly meaning you can finally walk katana" katana threw her hands up in the air but fell backwards vine laughed and joined her on the floor" well at least this doesn't happen to often but vine laughing and falling backwards is regular so laugh while you can he is almost as dumb as luffy but he is also smart and he is like a father to the girls" clover smiled warmly at the thought vine and katana picked themselves up and were back up right at the table" okay vicky you and clover help get these two to bed and then i want you to help coal clean the dishes then head to bead but stay alert if we yell for ya it means we are under attack" vicky nodded and picked up shade and katana" ready vicky?" vicky looked back" sure lets get this over with its time shade and katana got some rest" katana wrapped her arm around clover's neck" good night vine,coal,vicky" clover and vicky carried katana and shade downstairs to their room"goodnight girls clover vicky don't forget you need to clean the dishes and put them away" vicky yelled back" okay vine we will make sure to do it" clover and vicky helped katana and shade into their beds"good night you two we will be right back" vicky and cloer closed the door and went back upstairs to do the dishes" okay clover you wash i'll dry and put it away" clover grabbed the sponge" got it by the way mind if we talk while we work?" vicky blushed" sure so have any questions?" clover was washing a dish" yeah how is it you can walk yet they still have a day to heal?" vicky put some clean plates away" well my and katana have done some combo attacks and well they have done much more damage but not much to keep me down forever like for example a shield missle she hits me with her hammer with both my arms as shields sent me though three ships and vine and shade caught me before i hit the water and once fust hit me with his horns in beast form and impailed my arm i was fine in 2 weeks so long story short im very resistant" clover stood there dumbfounded there is no possible way that vicky should even be standing or able to move her arm let alone be able to use it but she soon snapped out of it" there is no way you survived something like that with out any harm the horn impalement fine but being shoot through 3 ships?!" vicky fished putting up the last of the dishes" well it ended up breaking both my arms but other than that i was alive and thanks to coal's casts they managed to reset my bones without issue and i'm glad we could but it still hurt im very resistant to damage not pain in fact ticker was the first to actually manage to knock me out for more than 10 minutes fact he even manage to beat vine's time for how many minutes iv'e been knocked out but not for times doing it" clover tilted her head" times doing it? like how many times he has knocked you out?" vicky rubbed the back of her neck" well the only reason for that is i ran into vine while fighting a rival crew and he used sleep pollen on me and the crew be accident and that's when i was a rookie now im experienced and dont make mistakes katana is the only rookie on board and she is still in bed and wont be good until tomorrow when we reach amazon lilly and hopefully find a lucky soul to be our doctor but hey we dont know what the future holds


	5. Amazonlillyanddoctors’arrival

Chapter 5 amazon lilly and docter's arrival

the sun rose over the wasabi warship as they and the thousand sunny clover opened her eyes to let them adjust them to the light and she slowly got out of her bed but it ended up moving when she got up falling out and onto the wooden floor "ow damn that hurts" she got up and went over to her bag and grabbed a shirt and a dress and headed to the dining room coal and vine were sitting at the table vine was drinking a cup of coffee "yawn morning clover" coal was cooking breakfast" vicky told me about your allergy to cinnamon so I will try not to cook with it that often" clover chuckled" thanks coal" vine took a drink from his mug and set it down" we will be arriving at amazon lilly in half an hour you need to get the girls up and make sure they can sail us into the island without us being found" coal came over with three plates" dont worry captain I built a safe spot hidden under the floor boards its in my workshop below deck I also have a fake safe in my workshop that I turned into a bed given it was just big enough to fit a hammock in" vine looked at coal with a look of confusion " you built a fake safe in the ship and put a hammock in it?" coal was mixing some batter" yes why? I built a second one for gold and moved ti in there same size and both have airholes in case we get shut in but the fake one has a handle inside that allows me to open the door in the morning" vine took another drink" fine then we will need to go down there and open them both to figure out which one to hide in" just then the den den mushi rang upstairs clover got up and went to answer it" hello?" luffy's face appeared" clover how are the girls doing? Is vine awake?" clover nodded" yes he is and the girls are not yet" luffy replied" well get them up and make sure you hide the guys before we reach the front gates boa doesn't like letting to many men in on visiting ships im the only exception given im her husband" clover laughed "yeah im sure she would by the way didn't she eat the love-love fruit?" luffy nodded" yes she did so its important that she don't see vine and coal and they don't see her because she can turn them to stone and back if they fall in love with her" clover said good bye to luffy then went back to the dining room" that was luffy and he said that you two need to hide so we can get inside because if boa sees you she will turn you to stone" vine swallowed the bite of food he was eating" very well go get the girls up breakfast is almost ready" clover nodded and ran down to the bedroom" morning everyone breakfast is almost ready" vicky got out of bed and woke up her sisters "shade katana time to get up breakfast is almost ready" katana sat up from her bed she was wearing pajamas shade wasn't wearing anything"shade please put something on" shade looked down at her chest and squealed covering up her chest" katana must have pulled of my bra last night" katana looked down on the floor and there was a red bra at her feet" oops sorry shade here take it back" shade grabbed the bra back and hastily put it back on then all three got dressed and headed upstairs for breakfast clover blushed when she saw vicky in her bed wear " morning girls breakfast is ready" vine smiled" morning girls we are on approach to amazon lilly while we make our way down to the vaults you girls have to sail the ship into the harbor and make sure not to spill it that we're below deck to the guards" the girls nodded in agreement they sat down eating breakfast" hey vicky you have a spare swimsuit? Luffy told me the citizens wear swimwear?" vicky blushed and dropped her fork" weren't you wearing something similar to it when we found you?" clover thought then snapped her fingers she ate her breakfast and put her dishes in the sink

she then looked in her bags and sure enough there was a two piece bikini with a floral pattern the flowers themselves were red with a blue center "wow I forgot the model I ate she had plenty of meat" she took off her cloths and changed into the swimsuit just big enough to fit her in it" there we go now I can go upstairs" but as she was about to step out of the room vicky and the girls come down to change they saw clover wearing the swimsuit vicky covered her face as it turned as red as a ripe tomato shade and katana just laughed making clover blush in embarrassment


End file.
